


please don't say you love me

by lifeisadoozy



Series: dousy song fics [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A hint of fluff, Angst?, F/M, Song fic, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: Daisy thinks about Sousa. Her family had just left to continue their own lives. Will he leave her too?
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: dousy song fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048267
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	please don't say you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fic is set about a month after the team had reunited back in the Lighthouse. They all had their own plans except for Daisy and Sousa. P.S. I wrote that Daisy's been in SHIELD for 6 years because I think seasons 6 and 7 all happened within a year (which is a lot for them to experience in a year, but 2020's here so I guess anything's possible). Hope you'll enjoy! The song is "Please Don't Say You Love Me" by Gabrielle Aplin.

It’s a bright and sunny day. The summer’s coming as winter’s fading. Seasons come and go, and sadly, so do people. Her family’s leaving. Fitzsimmons and Alya are going to Scotland to live a much-deserved life. Mack’s leaving for HQ on the other side of the country with Yo-Yo and May to build SHIELD back up and constructing the new Coulson Academy (Flint and Kora are joining them too. Wanting to be involved with the Academy). Coulson himself is also leaving to travel. He doesn’t know where he’s going. _Any destination is welcome. I’ll see where the wind takes me._

They all took off on 3 different Quinjets, leaving Daisy and Sousa alone in the Lighthouse, despite there being dozens of agents wandering around. Daisy doesn’t know what to do next. Mack told her to take it easy for the next couple months. Figure out who she is now that the mission is over and there aren’t any coming soon. To rest her body and her mind which she hadn’t had the time to for the last 6 years.

Unfortunately for her, even though she lets her body rest, nightmares still haunt her. Her mind keeps on thinking about many different things. Even though some of those are simple things. Things like what is she going to have for breakfast tomorrow. Or whether she should go for that walk soon. But some of them are much more complicated.

Things like Sousa. _Sousa_. She doesn’t need any more pressure or any more change, and he gets it. He doesn’t pressure her into anything she doesn’t want or change the dynamic between the two. But she can’t help but think about how he was going to leave her, them, back in 1983. Maybe he should’ve. At least then, she wouldn’t keep wondering about _when_ he would leave. Because they all leave, eventually.

But she doesn’t want him to leave her. Before he came into her life, there used to be an empty space. One that was filled by Lincoln, but that blew up, _literally_. And she found herself with a photograph without a face. She was okay with that. She was okay with that empty space in her life. Until Sousa’s presence, his kindness and compassion started to move into that space. Everything falls into place since then.

The thing is, her love life sucks. Insanely so. And she doesn’t want Sousa to be next on her _I might be in love with him, but I’ll never know if we could make it to happily ever after_ list. Because with Lincoln, she never got to tell him that she loved him. And the pressure that it gave her nearly broke her. Those heavy words that he uttered before he died, before static filled her ears, were hard to take.

She doesn’t want Sousa to say that he loves her when she might not say it back. The feeling he gives her every time he looks at her like _that_. Like he would do anything for her, if she asks. Like he would go out to the galaxy and catch a star just for her. That scares the crap out of her. But it doesn’t mean that her heart stops skipping when he does the things he does. When he’s being his kind, thoughtful self. She’s happy at the way things are with him. Toeing between friendship and more. But that kind of change frightens her.

She knows that he won’t do anything to hurt her. Not intentionally. But him volunteering himself back in ’83 kept replaying in her mind. He would definitely sacrifice himself if that meant that everyone’s safe. She’s safe. Innocent people are safe. That’s just who he is. She doesn’t want him to change. No. But she wishes that he will talk to her about it first. Form a plan. Find another option. Keep the self-sacrificing route to the last resort. But the little voice in the back of her mind kept shouting at how she will do the same thing, and she did. She died. _Well, I’m the impulsive one in this relationship_. Because Sousa’s level-headed. Calm. She needs calm. But she’s not sure if she deserves it.

Why? Because fools rush in. And she had been fooled before. Ward. That bastard stained her. He betrayed the team. Almost killed Fitz and Simmons. They walked out of the Bus as different people from when they first entered it. So, she wants to slow it down. Get to know Sousa a little better. Make sure he won’t betray her. _At least he’s not Hydra. That’s for sure._

She wants this to work. Because she thinks that what they have, it could be just what she’s looking for when she was Mary Sue Poots. Even when she was still Skye, before SHIELD. When she dreamt about living the simple life. Married. Kids. White picket fence. The whole deal. But that was just for a moment. A moment that Daisy Johnson dreamt about at times. Even though she would shake off the thought, she can’t lie, she wants that. Maybe not everything. Just the happiness of it all. And maybe, _maybe_ , Sousa’s the missing piece.

She’s strong, independent, don’t need no man. And she’s happy. With her team and family. She had been happy for all these years. Sans the time Ward betrayed them, and when Lincoln sacrificed himself. And when Fitz was _The Doctor_. And when she first became an inhuman. But she had felt like she belonged (even though she once didn't, after she had gotten her powers). She never felt like there’s something missing. Not after she had found her family. So, now, the thought of Sousa being the missing piece of her puzzle, coincidentally, puzzles her.

Not long after, she knows why. Why it feels so right. Why _they_ feel so right. Daniel takes her out on their very first date a couple days after the team left. He knows that she needed space from everything to process _everything_. And he gave her just that. So, days later, he takes her topside. They embrace the fresh air, listening to the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore, the birds chirping from way up in the air, and just _be_.

He holds her hand and guides her to a spot he found the day before. A blanket had been sprawled on the ground and a picnic basket sits on top of it. They eat in silence, just taking in each other’s presence. Watching as the sun sets. And once it did, the moon’s already up. Stars littering the sky. They lie on their backs. Silence is ever-present. But it’s comfortable. And she’s content.

Then, she breaks the quiet bubble they had. She tells him about her life. Bits and pieces. Doesn’t want to scare him away just yet. But she does tell him about Ward and Lincoln. To warn him. _Get out while you still can._ He smiles at her. _I’m where I need to be._ The unspoken _right beside you_ hangs in the air. He opens up as well. Talks about the war. Bits and pieces of what happened with Peggy. Brushes up on Violet. They have only caught a glimpse of each other’s lives. But she knows. She knows that he’s all in. And oddly enough, so is she. She thinks that _that_ should scare her. It did a few days ago. But he keeps on telling her how she deserves all the happiness he wants to give her. And he’s still _here_. He _stayed_.

So, maybe, he should say he loves her. She just might say it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this fic hurts me because I don't like seeing Daisy hurt. And she's been hurt so many times in the show that I don't know if I want to rewatch it all. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
